Falling Away From Me
by fan-to-fiction
Summary: He made a mistake and it came back to haunt him. Warnings: Deathfic. Don't like, don't read. Pairings: you'll find out but it's non-yaoi.


Author's notes: I do not own anything (except a lazy computer and two mean dogs) so don't sue me. The lyrics that inspired this are "falling away from me" from Korn. Oh, and the song is used because I wrote this while I was inspired by this song. You don't have to look up the song if you don't like it but I think you'll only be able to understand it if you listen to the song.

Disclaimer:

Trunks: "She doesn't own anything. And surely not me!"  
Me: "Shut up! I do own you! You're in this story!"  
Trunks: "Actually she doesn't. Dragonball Z and all the rest belongs to Akira Toryama and a bunch of other guys."  
Me: "There's going to be a lot of torture in this fic for you!"  
Trunks gulps and runs away.  
Me: "Now on with the story!"

Falling Away From Me

Another day in the office. I rub my sleepy eyes and wish I could get some sleep. On the news, I see that yet another person commited suicide. Well, as long as they are happy with it...

I, myself, have sometimes wondered wether yes or no I should give it up too. I mean, when you have such a dull, boring life like me, you just wish for something to happen. I had wished that too, once. And the result hadn't been nice. That's why I'm here, in this hollow heart of mine. For penance. When 'he' fell away from me...

The sun is setting. That's early. Too early. I look at the clock and wince when I see that it's already nine o' clock. Okay, maybe not so early. It's evening. I hate evenings. They give me time to think about that 'day'. And that is bad, because then I'm hurting so much that I hurt myself even more. Just so that I won't feel that inner pain anymore...

And every night, while I lay in bed, I hope the pain is going to stop. If not today, then tomorrow. But every morning that hoping would be in vain. Because then, when I'm standing in front of the mirror, I would see 'him' falling away from me. All that just because I wanted some fun... I fall asleep, next to the knife I have been using to cut away my guilt.

Flashback:

It was raining. The thunder roared through the sky. Lightning showing the world through a gohstly light. It was eerie, and yet there were voices. Laughing...  
"Come on Gohan, don't be such a wimp." 'He' just stood there. Trying to fend of the other's arms. My arms.  
"It's too dangerous. Come on kiddo, let's go home." But I didn't want to go home and kept whining. I tried to pull him towards me again, and when 'he' didn't budge I pushed 'him'. Suprised, 'he' lost 'his' balance. 'He' fell, from the cliff. Then, 'he' recovered and wanted to fly up, but then, disaster struck... Lightning hit 'him', momentarily stunning 'him'. And 'he' fell down and down and down. Away from me...Falling from me...

I scream. I wake up and scream. I keep screaming. I saw 'him'. I still see him. I see Gohan. 'He' keeps falling, looking at me. Shutting my eyes, I will 'him' to go away. 'He' doesn't. I do the only thing I can think of. I run... From my room, through the front door, I run. And I don't stop. Because I have to catch 'him' before 'he' falls.

I fall on the ground. My pace is too fast. My head is spinning from the images. I am looking, looking for 'him'. I can't find 'him'. 'He' is lost and I can't find 'him'. Lost... Away... Falling... Away... From... Me...

I grip my head. Willing the images to stop. It keeps spinning. 'He' is still falling away from me. Then, it is slowing down. 'He' doesn't fall anymore. Keeps hanging. Then... It starts up again. Very fast.

I hit myself. Wanting, needing to kill. To kill. Me. Kill me.  
My chest bruised, bleeding. So much blood... Doesn't work. Fall down. I... Falling... No...Bleeding...Beating myself. Not working, still coming. The images still come. Still falling. 'He's still falling. I'm still bleeding. Blood... So much blood...

I hear 'him' scream. No... Not 'him'...Me. Scream. I scream. For 'him'.  
"Gohaaann!" No answer. Off course not. Blood, rain. Rain of blood in my eyes. Wipe it away, but returns again.  
Still bleeding, not working, always hurting. Screaming, breathing. Not a sound above the thunder. Still falling. Not stopping. Can't... Take...This... Anymore... 'He'... In front of my face. I scream...

"Nooooo! Go away! Leave me alone!" 'he' doesn't hear me. Still looking, still falling. Then, 'he' moves.  
Grabs me, pulls me. Pushes me. Over the edge. The edge of the cliff. Falling... I'm falling... Away from 'him'. Away from me. From myself. Not possible. But I'm falling.

**Young President Kills Himself on Stormy Night**

Yesterday, at the coast near West-City, the young president of Capsule Corporation named Trunks Vegeta Briefs, killed himself by jumping of a cliff. Police says he had a look of terror in his eyes. A couple of years ago a good friend of the president also fell down that cliff while he was present. Police suspects he killed himself because of the trauma he suffered and had not yet overcome.  
The funeral will be in close quarters with only the family and some friends present.

_From 'The Daily Rumor'_

And I still scream. And I still keep falling. But now, nobody hears me and nobody sees me. Nobody except 'him'.

And while I'm falling I look at 'him' and 'he' laughs and keeps falling. 'He's still falling away from me, but maybe someday we'll meet. And I fall... Away...

Author's notes: So what did you think? I myself think it' a little dark but hey. Review and tell me what you think. Oh and if you want to know why it's so weird you have to ask me and then I'll answer you. But I think you can find everything you need to know if you read carefully.

p.s. : I don't think 'The Daily Rumor' exists, but if it does, I don't own it.

p.p.s. : I know this is a weird fic, but it's supposed to be weird. Trunks, in this fic, is falling over the edge (and not only as a manner of speaking) and then it's natural he's acting weird. Yes, everything you read are his thoughts or what he does. So don't blame me when you think this is bad, there are countless of others that are also bad. However I don't mind if you flame me, it's your good right to do so.

Review


End file.
